


Shiver Shiver

by spamanas



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Shiver Shiver, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanas/pseuds/spamanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold December night and Alec is feeling a little intimate. This is a fic for my friend based on the song Shiver Shiver by Walk the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brekay/gifts).



> Snowball fights sometimes turn into makeout sessions.

The snow falls around me. The cold air kisses my cheeks and leaves them red. I sneak a look at him walking next to me. He's already looking at me with a smile. Mischief is growing behind those cat eyes. He raises a gloved hand and gives it a swish that trails blue sparks. Then the tree above me suddenly gives a shake and snow rains down on me. I’m shocked at first then he laughs and that brings a chuckle of my own. I bend down and quickly make a snowball and with a swift motion of my wrist, the snowball is sent through the air. It connects with the back of his carefully styled head. He grunts but continues to laugh as he races down the block. I make another snowball and race after his glittering frame. Snow twists around my feet with the blue of his magic.

  
I throw the snow as his feet meet the stairs to our apartment.He ducks into the door just in time. I follow him up the stairs to our door and as I step into the warmth of the living room I’m suddenly surrounded in his embrace. His spiked hair is frosted with the proof of our frosty fight. His cheeks are flushed and his breath is shaky from running. His skin is practically glowing and his eyes are bright green and narrow. His lips are pink and his nose is crinkled in that way he hates but I love. He is as unique as the snowflakes melting in his hair. And in this moment I realize, not for the first time, that he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

  
My mouth cracks into a grin to match the one he's looking at me with. “I know I love you, Magnus. I know it more than I know anything else. I don’t think I tell you that enough.” I feel my cheeks grow warm and am thankful that they are already red. We've been together for a while now and I still get embarrassed around him.

  
“You don’t have to tell me with words,” he whispers against my neck. “You tell me in everything you do.” He leans against me and I take a step back. He moves even closer pressing me against the door. “With every glance.” He looks at me through dark lashes. “With every blush.” His brow raises and he smiles crookedly, the way he knows I find frustratingly attractive. Then sure enough warmth starts to blossom on my cheeks. “With every touch.” Cool hands slip under the clothing separating them and fingers spread across my stomach. And Despite how unbelievably warm I am, I shiver. His smile becomes wicked. We’re so close but I’m consumed with the need to be closer. “With every kiss.” He finally stop teasing me and presses his lips against mine. I taste melted snowflakes, the coffee he had earlier, the cherry chapstick that is smoothed across his lips. I wonder what he tastes. The mint of my toothpaste? Salt? Himself?

  
He places a gentle hand around my neck. He pulls me into him so easily. The buttons of his coat are grinding into my stomach. My hands moved up to the collar of the pea coat. My fingers slide down his chest as I slowly unbutton it. He shrugs out of the dark blue fabric to reveal his obnoxious Christmas sweater. I laugh and he rolls his eyes as I pull my coat off too. My thoughts are happy. His smile is sweet. My heart sings. My brain dances. Everything is right. Because I love him. My pants are damp and his hair is starting to drip. His makeup is smeared. His clothes are ruffled. Yet he's perfect. He holds me tight. I twine my hands in his hair and he smiles against my lips. This is true happiness. My hearts thumps in my chest.

  
“My wonderful warlock,” I whisper as if it were a well kept secret.

“My sweet, sweet Alec,” he whispers back.

  
My eyes are closed but I’m seeing everything. I watch his hands resting on my belt, his thumbs trace my underwear line. I see two people who love each other. Two dark headed men so enthralled with each other they don’t notice the small ball of fur mewing from the windowsill.  
Blood is pumping through my veins as if it were the first time I've been alive. Soon two sweaters are deposited on the floor and porcelain skin is flush with golden. Hearts thud against each other. Hands trail down backs and bodies shutter. Being so close makes me shiver. I get weak in the knees. My heart races and my words jumble.

  
And occasionally my clothes fall off.

  
His hands move up and down my arms leaving blue sparks in their wake. My hand twists in his hair to pull him closer. His fingernails lightly scrape my shoulders and trace the marks that decorate my body. He always does that. His fingers find my runes and breath leaves my lungs. He knows the effect he has over me and I know the effect I have on him. So I press myself to him and trail kisses down his neck. A moan slips past his lips and my mouth is soon on his again. His chest rumbles lightly with his chuckle. His laughter is on my tongue and I've never tasted anything sweeter. He's so wise and old and kind and outrageous and I love all of him.

Chairman is now at our feet protested loudly. We reluctantly pull apart. He gives me a soft peck on the cheek and picks up the hungry cat. While he feeds the demanding creature I slip out of my boots and change into dry sleep pants. The flannel material is comfortable and loose. I hear water turn on in the bathroom and hear him exclaim, “Alexander! Why didn't you tell me how bad my makeup was?”

I yell back, "Because you're perfect to me, Bane." I quickly pad back into the living room and curl up on the couch. A few moments pass and then the place next to me indents with his weight. He gives me a look from the corner of his eye with a suppressed grin. I elbow him playfully and he retaliates with quick kiss. He pulls away yet I can still feel the pressure of his lips and I can taste him on my tongue. His touch lingers. With him I feel whole. "Magnus, what would I do without you?"

"Brood mostly," He mumbles against my mouth. I pick up a throw pillow and wack him upside the head with it.

He pulls away from me smiling and ruffles my hair. "I love you too, Alec." He falls back dramatically against the couch and throws his legs on top of mine. "Now be a good little shadowhunter and rub my feet."


End file.
